Feral
by LifeIsWhatItIs
Summary: Seleana recently transformed into a Worgen and is struggling to adapt into her new life, but has no way to get out.
1. Chapter 1

The raging wind spread the scent of blood far and wide through the woods of Silverpine, enough to draw unwanted attention. As the wolves drew closer to the corpse they stopped dead in their tracks as a larger more ferocious creature appeared from behind the dead animal. The defensive growls of the pack were completely drowned out by the return howl of the larger creature. Suddenly dark shapes appeared behind the feasting beast, their growls and snarls covered the sound of flesh being ripped and torn off from the bone. The clouds in the sky moved to let the light of the moon shine down on the group of savage beings, and as the moonlight shined down one of the creatures stood up on its back legs, letting itself be fully visible. The creature was taller than any man, it had wolf like features. Eyes of dark blue and a coat of dark grey fur covering its entire body. There were bits of torn cloth clinging to its hips and legs and on its hands, which ended sharp gore-stained claws dangling by the beasts' sides. It was clear to any living thing that these were not wolves, as wolves could not walk upright like a man and men did not have a body of thick fur. These creatures were known as Worgen. They were cursed beings. Without hesitation the whole pack fled back into the dark woods, leaving the creatures alone to feast.

One of the Worgen got to its feet and walked away from the feasting pack, shaking its head. It headed back to the safety of their 'camp'. The beast, showing no signs of being eager to head back to camp, stopped in a moon lit clearing and looked up at the moon. The light showed the Worgen's features clearly enough to see that this was no bulky male but a rather petit, slender looking female. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown and her body was covered with thick, black fur, her parts of her body were appropriately covered with torn pieces of clothing, which was all she physically had left from her human life. The moon reminded her of the day she was bitten and the day she transformed, she couldn't remember much about her life before, her humanity had been lost to feral instinct and savagery. All she remembered were names that weren't much use to her now, names were replaced with scent, but in her head it felt right to remember the names of her past. Seleana, that was her name, she remembered how it sounded when spoken through friendly lips. She hated this life. She didn't like what she was forced to become. She couldn't show her hatred for her lifestyle publicly as the other members of her pack would exile her or worse. Kill her. She was forced to snap out of her thoughts as the clouds started to block the sight of the moon; she looked back at the scene behind her and noticed that some of the larger males and females were heading towards her. All of them had bits of clothing hanging down, neatly covering their bodies. The largest of the group was the pack leader, Humar, easily identified by anyone who knew him. He had a scar that ran over his right eye; no one knew for certain how he got it and no one dared find out. He was big and bulky and he didn't look like he could be agile or fast, but those who thought that were proved to be fools and those that tried their luck usually ended up dead. His fur wasn't as thick as Seleana's and it was light grey in colour, even though he was fierce in appearance, if you looked into his deep blue eyes it was easy to see that he was docile on the inside. By his side was his mate, Raquel. She wasn't as slender as Seleana and her fur was brown in colour, her eyes were a piercing shade of green which would make any female trying to seduce Humar think twice.

She didn't realise how out of it she was until she felt something grab her by the shoulder, she whipped round teeth bared and snarling ready to attack who or what surprised her. It was another Worgen staring back at her, her sister Yumi. Yumi jumped back in surprise and looked at her curiously; every time Seleana looked at Yumi she had a pang of guilt in her heart, she remembered how Yumi became a Worgen. It was her fault. Yumi was the only person around when she collapsed in pain as her humanity was torn from her; she was the first human she infected and yet Yumi showed no hatred towards her even though she lost her human life because of her elder sister and like Seleana, Yumi had a dislike towards her new lifestyle. They both secretly longed to be human again but both of them knew how impossible that was. There was no escape from this hell. Seleana nuzzled her sister's face to which Yumi responded with a welcoming growl. Their happy reverie rudely interrupted by a snarling Raquel pushing them both out of the way with threatening snarls and growls in return. Raquel was stubborn there was no doubt about it, being the leading female meant she could do whatever she wanted and with whoever she wanted to do it with. Yumi and Seleana both resented her for it; if the chance to fight her arose Seleana and Yumi would most definitely take it. They despised those that loved to look down on everyone around them. As much as Seleana wanted to tear that sly smirk on Raquel's lips she knew a fight wasn't worth it. For starters everyone would back Raquel and Seleana would have to face a life of solitude which right now wasn't looking like a bad idea if it wasn't for the fact that loners tend to die quicker. Slowly Seleana and Yumi made their way to their little tent, which was less of a tent and more of two sticks poking out of the ground at an angle with the skin of an animal stretched across both of them, and tried to rest for another tough day ahead.

Time was passing slowly and Seleana was constantly stirring from her sleep, her mind filled with faces of people she vaguely remembered, one seemed to crop up more than most. It was a man's face. His face was partly covered by his long brown hair but she could see the warmth in his beautiful blue eyes. Her heart began to beat faster, why was this man's face making her react so strangely? It wasn't long before the sun started to rise which meant it was time to get up and do her job, scouting. She was one of the few Worgen to scout during the day the other Worgen scouted at night which was usually safer as most of the Human hunters would be asleep but Silverpine was normally quite dark during the day as well as the night so they would be at an advantage. This time Seleana would be leading the scouting run and Yumi had forced her sister to let her join the days scouting which didn't please Seleana at all.

One of the young males ran ahead of the scouting group, his intentions as bold as brass. He was trying to impress Yumi and it seemed to be working. This more than worried Seleana, she was protective of Yumi and she didn't like the idea of a weak male being with her. Seleana began to ponder on how she should get the male to back off when an unusual scent drifted through the trees. She looked around to check if she was the only one to have smelt it and sure enough she was. The others were distracted by the sudden appearance of a Rabbit and Yumi was too busy focusing on the young male to notice her sister dashing off into the woods to investigate.

She followed the scent to a path that ran through Silverpine; she knew of the path but had never actually been anywhere close to it. The reason for that was standing just a few feet from her. It looked human at first glance but if you focused more it was clear to any that it wasn't. Its flesh was rotting away to the extent, in some areas, of showing the bone underneath. It was hunched over and it's claw like hands were holding onto a rusty sword. This was a forsaken being though they are better known as the undead. They were humans who died of the plague but were brought back by a man known as the Lich King to serve him, until of course he lost control of them and their leader, the Banshee Queen Sylvanas.

She could take him out easily on her own, she was certain she could. The cogs in her brain were rapidly spinning round as she tried to think of a way to take him out without being spotted by the other guards. She leapt out of the undergrowth, snarling and bearing her teeth, and grabbed her target round the throat with her sharp canines. She forced him to the ground, his sword landed by his side, and she began tearing bits of rotten flesh from his bones. The fight was hers. Though the forsaken underneath begged to differ as he managed to get his hand on his sword. He kneed her in the side forcing her to stop biting him and roll off him grabbing onto her side. While she was on the floor clutching her side, he grabbed his sword with both hands and walked over to the curled up, whimpering Worgen and raised his sword in the air with the tip pointing down. The Worgen's whimpering was drowned out by the sound of a gun.

Seleana got up, her body stiff with shock. The Forsaken she was just fighting was now lying on the floor motionless. She turned to see the origin of the sound and the bullet that killed her foe. She sniffed the air hoping to catch a new scent. The wind blew against her face and she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She froze when she saw what it was. It was a Worgen and it was walking towards her. But this Worgen looked different to those that were in her pack, it wasn't wearing straggly pieces of cloth instead it was wearing a whole suit, a very smart suit at that. She could tell it was male but as she gazed at his face she had a strange feeling that she knew who this was. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. She scoured her mind to see where she could put his face as he got closer and closer to her. A smile was spread across his face, "Seleana, it's good to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Seleana?" the Worgen continued to walk towards her repeating her name every few steps. She couldn't move, not even twitch. All she could do was attempt a menacing growl hoping that he would get the message and keep a safe distance but her threat came out as more of a weak whimper. The Worgen was right in front of her, staring into her eyes as if he was staring at her soul. She stared back into his big eyes hoping for a chance that they would give his identity away. But something about the look he gave sparked something in her brain, a memory.

'_Warm sunny days spent sitting by a stream. Water caressing the tips of her toes, a laugh and a smile. The eyes that stare at her are filled with love and devotion. His hand reaches for her cheek and his face gets closer to hers until his tongue forces itself through her lips. His tasted of sweet strawberries and smelt of lavender.'_

Seleana was forced out of her day dream by the Worgen placing a big furry hand on her shoulder, "Sel... it's me Tyron. Don't you remember me?" She gazed into his eyes looking for answers but found none. She suddenly realised how close he was to her. No one got that close to her. She leapt backwards snarling in his direction hoping he'd get the idea that she did not want him near her. The male Worgen looked hurt for just a moment and then he tried to compose himself before he spoke,

"I was hoping you'd remember me. But I guess I shouldn't have let my hopes go too high right? Anyways Sel if you can understand me there's an Alliance camp not far from here. Go to it and they can help you. Do it. Please, for me."

And just like that the male Worgen ran back from the direction he came from leaving Seleana feeling confused about what had just taken place. She turned round to head back to the young Worgen she had left hoping that they hadn't got into too much trouble without her being there. And sure enough they were still chasing the same rabbit, which by the looks of it was definitely making them work as it kept dashing between their legs at every chance it got. It ran towards Seleana oblivious to her presence as she decided to strike by clamping her teeth round its throat and biting harder every time it squirmed or squeaked in pain. She let out her all frustration out on the small mammal. She was so focused on killing the rabbit than she hadn't noticed all the young Worgen around her were staring at her with curiosity though Yumi was staring at her with worry in her eyes as she rarely sees her sister like this. Seleana stopped shaking the animal about as no animal would have survived that about of shaking and biting and she noticed the look on all the other Worgen's faces. She felt embarrassed which confused her as in her eyes Worgen were never meant to feel embarrassed, that's a human emotion and she wasn't human well not anymore. She didn't look human and she definitely didn't feel human so why was she feeling human emotions?

Seleana snapped away from her thoughts and looked up at the curious group staring at her expectantly, she dropped the rabbit leaving it for the youngsters to fight over, which they always did, and started heading back to camp with Yumi following right behind her. She was tired and she had a lot to think over.

Back at camp things were hectic. It looked like more Worgen had appeared, all newly transformed as they all had clean clothes on, ripped and torn but still clean unlike all the others who had dirty and ragged pieces of cloth as the only physical reminder of their past. Humar was trying to look as tough as possible by standing as tall as he could and by tensing every muscle in his body meanwhile Raquel was looking very petit compared to her bulky mate and surprisingly the new young males seemed to pay far more attention to her not to the big mountain next to her. Though there was complete chaos as the males were all trying to assert dominance over each other, Seleana was still able to easily lose herself in her thoughts. That face, his face was all she had spinning around her mind and making her try to remember more of her past but it only left her with a banging headache that just put her in a more frustrated mood. She automatically walked over to the 'tent' that she shared with Yumi and lay down on the grassy bed while not once leaving her thoughts, she didn't even notice Yumi coming to join her until she was nudged by her younger sister. It was times like this where she just wished Yumi wasn't as aware to her emotions as in recent days Yumi was constantly looking at her elder sister with the same concerned face that, once again, she was wearing while looking in Seleana's direction. It tore her up to think that she was making her sister worry more than she should but there was no way she could console her sister, no way to tell her what's going through her mind. She couldn't speak; she lost the ability for it when she lost her humanity. There was only one thing for it. Tyron. He was like her yet he could speak. He must know how she could learn to speak again. But there was just one problem. She didn't know where Tyron was. She tried to remember everything he said to her but her mind had suddenly become hazy and thinking through things logically seemed to be getting harder. Worgen weren't meant to think like humans do but that being said Tyron did and not only that he could remember and she needed to find him. She forced herself to think through everything he said no matter how much it hurt her and no matter how much it wore her out even more. Their past conversation whizzed around her head making it hard for Seleana to focus on any part of it and it just left her feeling even more helpless. Then she remembered. Tyron had mentioned an Alliance camp being close by, though she couldn't remember what or who the Alliance were but she knew they must be able to help her. Or so she hoped.


End file.
